


“Un giorno, tre autunni”

by donutgladiator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, First Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, still in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Richie torna a Derry dopo anni di assenza e si accorge di quanto la mancanza di Eddie sia logorante per lui. Ma sarà un'illusione la sua?Questa storia partecipa al COWT10 - Missione 3Prompt: Fantasma
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	“Un giorno, tre autunni”

Il ponte dei baci.

Non sapeva chi per primo l’avesse chiamato in quel modo ma sin dall’inizio aveva pensato che quel nome fosse veramente stupido. Non gli era mai piaciuto, neanche da giovane.

Richie abbassò la testa verso l’incisione che aveva fatto anni prima, di nuovo sbiadita, essendo passati più di cinque anni dall’ultima volta che era stato a Derry.

Si sentiva in colpa verso se stesso e i suoi amici, dato che non era più riuscito a varcare i confini della città dall’ultima volta e, nonostante gli altri fossero tornati, lui aveva sempre trovato delle scuse per evitare il rientro, cercando di convincere più se stesso che altri di avere realmente delle cose da sbrigare.

Era andato avanti fino a quando non aveva più avuto scuse da utilizzare e si era ritrovato con la scomoda verità di aver paura di tornare a Derry.

Aveva paura dei sentimenti che la città avrebbe fatto riaffiorare in lui se fosse ritornato.

Solo realizzandolo aveva veramente capito quanto stesse facendo per mascherare tutte le emozioni che ancora sentiva, seppellendo sotto uno strato di spesso metallo la tristezza e l’amore che ancora sapeva di provare nei suoi confronti.

E così, Richie era tornato.

Non c’era una vera e propria tomba, anzi, per le autorità Eddie Kasprack non era nemmeno morto. Avrebbero dovuto spiegare troppe cose denunciando quella morte, quindi si erano limitati nel raccontare una folle storia alla moglie di Eddie dicendole che era scappato su un’isola dell’Indonesia.

La donna sembrava averci creduto, rifacendosi ben presto una vita.

“Che idiota, ” aveva pensato Richie “come si può credere a una cosa simile su Eddie?”

Tuttavia lei e il resto del mondo ci avevano creduto.

Solo quattro persone conoscevano la verità di quello che era accaduto al loro amico e di quanto avesse fatto per tutti loro.

Era sicuro che a Eddie loro quattro sarebbero bastati.

Sospirando passò la mano sulla staccionata, mentre il vento autunnale passava tra i suoi capelli e lo faceva rabbrividire appena.

Il ponte dei baci era il luogo che Richie aveva scelto.

Il luogo dove voleva ricordarlo.

Sapeva che a Bill piaceva andare dove avevano costruito una diga anni prima e che anche gli altri avevano un posto speciale dove andavano quando volevano porgere un saluto ad Eddie.

Per ognuno di loro, era in qualche luogo.

Eddie, per lui, era in quel ponte.

Nel ponte in cui aveva scritto le loro iniziali, in un gesto di rabbia, ormai anni prima.

Come se avesse voluto scacciare quei sentimenti scrivendoli su un pezzo di legno per poi poterli cancellare dalla sua mente.

Seppellendoli per non rivelarli a nessuno.

L’ennesimo soffio di vento gli passò tra i capelli striati di grigio e accanto a lui sentì il rumore di foglie calpestate.

Per un attimo fu come essere sprofondati in un mare profondissimo e gelato; tutto intorno era pesante, ovattato, come se non riuscisse a sentire altro a parte il rumore del vento e quella presenza alle sue spalle.

Seppe che era lì prima ancora che parlasse.

“Sei tornato.” sussurrò quella voce familiare.

Incredulo, si disse che non poteva essere vero, che quella voce non poteva aver parlato, che lui non poteva essere lì.

Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, senza avere il coraggio di parlare.

Stava forse impazzendo?

“Richie Tozier senza parole, dovrò segnarlo sul calendario, è un evento.”

Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, incredulo di quello che gli stavano mostrando. La sua mente stava giocando con lui e con i suoi sentimenti.

Cioè che aveva davanti era assurdo e non poteva in alcun modo essere vero.

Di fronte a lui c’era Eddie come l’aveva lasciato.

Poteva sentire il suo odore, la sua voce, il suo… sentiva addirittura il suo respiro.

Non poteva essere veramente lì, la sua mente razionale gli diceva chiaramente che quella proiezione era solo la sua testa che si divertiva con lui e che se avesse allungato la mano verso Eddie si sarebbe reso conto che quell’ombra era intangibile.

Si accorse di star meccanicamente allungando la mano verso di lui e si fermò immediatamente, prima che potesse infrangersi anche quell’ultima illusione.

No, non poteva rischiare di perderlo un’altra volta.

“Eds.”

“Non chiamarmi Eds.” disse allargando il suo sorriso.

Non erano passati anni sul suo viso. Era proprio come l’aveva visto quella sera al ristorante orientale, dove si erano rincontrati dopo anni di assenza.

La sera in cui aveva ricordato tutti i tumulti che il suo cuore aveva passato durante l’adolescenza proprio a causa di quel sorriso.

Chiuse gli occhi, scosse la testa liberando il pensiero, li riaprì poco dopo e lo trovò ancora davanti a lui.

Aveva bisogno di svegliarsi… perché non riusciva a svegliarsi da quel sogno? Se continuava così…

“Come è possibile?”

Eddie alzò le spalle come se parlare con l’altro forse perfettamente normale.

“Non lo so, è la prima volta che qualcuno mi vede; ho provato a parlare anche con Bill, Bev… nessuno mi ha mai visto.” c’era una strana tristezza nella sua voce.

Dette quelle parole, si interruppe e lo guardò negli occhi, avvicinandosi al ponte, mettendosi al suo fianco. “Nessuno a parte te.”

Avrebbe voluto allungare la mano verso di lui, toccarlo, sentirlo contro la sua pelle… no, non doveva pensarci. Non voleva rovinare quell’istante.

Non aveva idea di come fosse possibile la sua presenza in quel mondo e soprattutto perché lui riusciva a sentirlo e vederlo, ma più passava il tempo, più non voleva svegliarsi da quell’illusione toccando il vuoto.

No, non poteva svegliarsi.

Sorrise e guardò di nuovo verso l’orizzonte.

Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo ma non gliene poteva importare di meno. Eddie si trovava lì con lui e poteva di nuovo parlargli.

Era l’unica cosa che contava.

“Che ero speciale lo sapevamo tutti.” disse Richie sorridendo.

Derry, la città in cui era cresciuto, non gli aveva mai trasmesso una sensazione di tranquillità, ma in quel momento, le braccia appoggiate alla staccionata, gli occhi chiusi e il vento che gli passava con dolcezza tra i capelli era proprio quello che stava provando.

Quella città gli aveva tolto tutto e allo stesso tempo, con i suoi posti così familiari, continuava a farlo annegare nel ricordo di una vita che non avrebbe mai più potuto avere.

Fu lui il primo a rompere il silenzio.

“Cosa credi sia questa sensazione?” domandò all’uomo di fianco a lui, appoggiato sulla staccionata rovinata da intemperie e vandalismo.

“Pace.”

Non ne era ancora pienamente convinto. Come poteva essere pace se il suo cuore batteva a mille e tutto quello che voleva fare era gettarsi contro di lui per non farlo più andare via e allo stesso tempo provava un terrore incontenibile all’idea di perderlo un’altra volta?

Anche solo continuare a parlargli era qualcosa di sbagliato che la sua mente stava assecondando.

Era riuscito ingannare i suoi stessi sentimenti, giocando con essi.

Chiuse per un istante gli occhi e ispirò col naso, assaporando le note forti della vegetazione e riuscendo a percepire un dopobarba che non fosse il proprio.

Scosse la testa scacciando quell’odore. Non poteva convincersi ancora di più della presenza al suo fianco, o sarebbe rimasto bloccato in quell’illusione.

“Nonostante siano passati anni, non riesco a dimenticarti.”

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide rabbuiarsi ma fare ugualmente un piccolo sorriso a quelle parole.

“Perché non vuoi veramente farlo.”

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro iniziali intagliate nel legno e passò nuovamente la lama a rendere il solco di nuovo visibile.

Era normale continuare a vederlo?

Continuare a parlargli?

No, non lo era.

Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e scese lungo la sua guancia mentre la “E” tornava nuovamente visibile sulla staccionata.

“Mi manchi.”

Con il pugno stretto a stringere sul legno, abbassò il volto, mentre altre gocce scendevano lungo le guance. La mente era svuotata da tutto quello che non fosse la sua presenza al suo fianco e ai motivi che l’avevano portato di nuovo nella città di Derry, quando aveva giurato a se stesso che non sarebbe mai più tornato.

“Mi manchi ogni giorno. Mi manchi e non so nemmeno il motivo.”

Soffrire ancora una volta… non era giusto.

“I nostri ricordi erano scomparsi, non sapevo chi fossi, non pensavo più a te… poi…” si fermò, passando una mano sugli occhi e rialzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Poi hai dovuto fare l’eroe, salvarmi la vita, essere un maledetto altruista.”

Eddie lo guardava senza dire una parola, assecondando quel monologo, lo sguardo che faticava a incontrare quello dell’altro e le labbra serrate per non dire qualcosa che non si sarebbe potuto più rimangiare.

Richard si alzò in piedi, piegò il coltellino e lo rimise in tasca.

“Ti è piaciuto risolvere la situazione, eh? Ti sei sentito speciale? Ti sei sentito importante? Ti sei divertito a salvare la mia inutile vita e sprecare la tua?”

Finite quelle domande da sempre trattenute dentro se stesso, Richie urlò.

Un urlo selvaggio, quasi animalesco, che gli strozzò il respiro poco prima di scoppiare in un pianto disperato e accucciarsi sul ponte dei baci.

Pensando a quello che la maledetta città di Derry gli aveva tolto in un breve battito di ciglia.

“Mi manchi e allo stesso tempo ti odio per mancarmi così tanto.”

Mentre diceva quelle ultime parole, la sagoma di Eddie diventava sempre più trasparente, fino a sparire completamente dalla sua vista.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un proverbio cinese usato quando ti manca qualcuno così tanto, che un giorno pesa come fossero tre anni.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda questa storia, non so, mi sembra come se mancasse qualcosa. Forse sarà un capitolo di qualcosa di più, ma non saprei... ci penserò.


End file.
